


Slow Descent

by Burrahobbit



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Act 2 Centric, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Psychological Horror, Spoilers, Unreliable Narrator, Yuri centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: She feels violated, she can feel Monika crawling inside her, changing her from the inside out - except she's right there, smiling her innocent smile.It hurts. She doesn't care anymore.





	Slow Descent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure exactly how I feel about this one shot, but I'm gonna post it anyways.   
> Don't take the warnings lightly, but it's really no more graphic than the actual game.

At first, Yuri doesn't really feel it.

There's just the barest pinch in her gut, then she's acting differently. No one could blame her for not connecting the pieces.

But then it's more than a pinch, it's a stab through her very core, she can't even place where the pain has come from. It almost feels like she has a headache.

Things get worse.

Yuri can feel Monika inside her, rummaging around through her. It makes no sense, since Monika is right there, sharing her poem with [NAME NOT FOUND]. 

Sweet [NAME NOT FOUND]. She truly loved him - wanted to be his, to always be beside him.

At the same time, however, she wanted to open him up, have his insides become hers. Hold his beating heart in the palm of her hand.

Those are the urges she holds back. If she hurts [NAME NOT FOUND], _then they can't be together._

Instead, Yuri has been taking these urges out on herself - cutting her own body up and seeing the blood trickle out. It makes the urge go back down.

Monika knows - can see right through Yuri - everything right into the truth of her being.

It scares her.

It scares Natsuki, too, but ~~who cares about her~~ she's always forgetting it as soon as something happens, like nothing's wrong.

Monika scares her. Monika Monika Monika Monika Monika Monika-

This isn't how it usually is. There's something foreign inside her, and no matter how much she claws or cuts, she can't get it out.

[NAME NOT FOUND] distracts her.

He reads her poems and smiles like everything is okay. He's been talking less recently, but maybe that's because he's scared of Monika too.

She's going to tell him that she loves him. Yuri loves him with every fiber of her very being, even the parts Monika messed with or added-

She's got another headache. Monika smiles sickly-sweet, like she isn't hell on earth, like she isn't trying to take [NAME NOT FOUND] away from her!

It's fucking with her head, how sometimes things are different, and other times they're normal.

She doesn't feel normal. It feels like her heart is racing through her chest and it's so hard to breath when [NAME NOT FOUND] is beside her.

It's worse when he isn't next to her. So, so much worse. Yuri feels like she's being taken apart and put back together piece by piece.

 

Everything is okay now. [NAME NOT FOUND] said he loves her. Said he loves her loves her loves her loves loves loves loves LOVES-

Yuri can feel her heart pumping like it's going to break right out of her skin. She wonders if this is what dying feels like.

She just wants to cut him open and crawl inside him-------

No, no no no no no no no no no she can't. She loves him, she can't kill him ahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

The knife is already in her hand. [NAME NOT FOUND] has a blank, calm face. Like she isn't holding a knife out in front of her _(loves her loves her loves her loves her)_ and she realizes that she really might kill him if she doesn't do something.

Yuri takes the knife and stabs it through herself, again and again and again.

She doesn't want to kill [NAME NOT FOUND]. She doesn't want to do anything anymore.

[NAME NOT FOUND] still has a blank face, saying nothing. As she falls to the ground, knife dropping from her hand, he falls to his knees, staring intently at her.

She should be dead.

She can hear herself saying words, nonsense even to her own ears.

Why isn't she dead?

She thought everything would be better if she was dead, but it's _not,_ it's just a different kind of suffering in this eternal hell.

There's a ripping pain, even worse than dying. Like she's being uncreated, disappearing in the most agonizing way.

And then, N̷̡̧̘͚̮̪͑͗̑́͆͡ò̳̟̤͚̼͋͐͂̂́͟t̷̤͖̠̟̭͉̎̂͆̎̓̏̕̕͜h̸̡̫͓͇͙͗̇̔̌̇̀͘͟į̶̘̟̹̹̍̐͛̆͞͡n̴̝̮̫͕̪͖̋̀̈́̓͝g̝̻̟̗̓͑̏̎͒̾̄̉̏͘͜͜

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me criticism - this was a pretty big deviation from my usual style, and I'd like to know what worked and what didn't.


End file.
